Love and Lust
by LiveLife2007
Summary: Paul Levesque falls in love with the one woman he can't have. But Paul never takes no for an answer. Lots of smut! Beware! (PaulAmy)
1. Coming Back

Chapter 1 – Coming Back

By wrestlinggal

Disclaimer: All characters belong to WWE or themselves.

Amy Dumas hurried down the hall trying to find a quick place to hide from Eric Bischoff. Hearing him get closer Amy ran into the nearest locker room not bothering to see if there was a name above the door. Backing away she bumped right into something very hard, very warm, and very male.

"What the hell..." Paul trailed off as he looked into the hazel eyes of Amy. Smirking he said, "Well, well Amy now that your back have you decided you'd rather have a real man instead of the wimp Matt Hardy? I'll admit I've seen you eyeing me before and let me tell you, you aren't too bad looking yourself."

Amy looked at him disbelieving before she let out a snort of laughter. "Eyeing you? Yeah, right Paul. As for you being more of a man than Matt I'd have to say even though you're "The Game" you must not be that great if you lost Steph to people like Kurt Angle and Chris Jericho."

Eyes narrowing Paul took a step closer to Amy. "Well, Amy since you seem to like playing games so much how about I show you how fun my "game" can be?" Before she could respond Paul slanted his mouth over hers covering her protest.  
Shifting his weight slightly he reached behind her to lock the door.

Amy struggled to regain thought, as Paul lifted his hands and cupped her breasts. Thumbing her nipples he turned them into hard peaks making her moan. Smirking Paul put his hands on the top of her shirt and let it go with a satisfying rip. Before she lost control Amy pushed Paul back but Paul wasn't about to let her go. Ignoring her struggles he lifted her up and pushed her back onto the couch. Throwing caution to the wind Amy wrapped her legs around him and began pushing his pants down. Paul got up and quickly shed his clothing and then got to work on Amy's clothing. Once they were skin to skin he pushed her legs apart and began working his fingers into her.

Amy threw back her head and barely managed to remember that they were in locker room catching Paul's head she ordered, "Kiss me," he did as she ordered. Lifting her hips he cupped her bottom and slammed into her, realizing she was about to cum he covered her mouth with his so no one would hear her scream. Continuing to thrust Paul groaned as he came also and trembling dropped on top of her. Realizing how she probably couldn't hold his weight he shifted and lifting her placed her on top of him settling her just so.

"So how was the "game"." he asked arrogantly.

Amy lifted her head and her eyes cleared abruptly. "Oh my God." with that single sentence Amy realized what she had just done. True she wasn't with Matt anymore but still. Struggling to get off of Paul she grabbed at her clothes putting them on quickly.

"And just where the hell do you think your going?" Paul asked sitting on the couch and pulling on his pants.

"Away from you, away from this room, away from what just happened." Amy snapped.

Paul narrowed his eyes his mouth tightening. "Look, I know you don't like me and I sure as hell don't like you, but that was, that was something."

Amy shook her head disagreeing. "No, no it wasn't that was casual sex. Nothing more nothing less. A mistake." Pulling on her shirt Amy groaned looking at the tear. "That's just great."

"Here." Paul said holding out a "Game" t-shirt.

"Thanks." Pulling it on Amy started walking to the door. Pulling it open she saw Paul's hand slam it shut.

"You're not going anywhere."


	2. Penthouse

Chapter 2 – Penthouse

By wrestlinggal

Disclaimer: All characters belong to WWE or themselves.

"I'm leaving." Amy said flatly. "I need to get back to my hotel room, Trish is waiting for me." Amy tried to jerk her arm back but Paul refused to let go.

"Fine," Paul replied. Amy narrowed her eyes he was giving up that easy? That wasn't like "the Game." Amy moved out of his grasp and started to turn the handle when his voice stopped her.

"I'm in the penthouse tonight, see you there at midnight." He said.

Shocked Amy turned around. Only to see that he wasn't even looking at her, he was grabbing his bag and shoving a few items in there.

"I said I'll see you in my room at midnight. I'm in the penthouse." he said talking slowly as though to a small child.

"I heard you," Amy said through gritted teeth. "I won't be there."

"Yes, you will." Paul said looking in her the eyes.

"What?"

"You'll be there. Unless of course you want the rest of the roster knowing how you just spent the last 15 minutes."

"You wouldn't." Amy said defiantly.

"Umm, yeah Amy I think I will. I can see it know I'll be a god in the guys' locker room. Not that I'm not already." he said arrogantly. "Midnight."

Scowling Amy nodded quickly before shoving the door open and racing outside to meet Trish.

Amy turned the door handle quietly so as not to wake up Trish and slipped out the door quietly. Pressing the button for the elevator she began the long ride to the penthouse. Outwardly she was calm, collected, inwardly she was shaking. When she got there she walked out and into hallway staring at the door. Should she knock? What if Randy or Dave were there too?

How was she going to explain that their almighty "leader" had blackmailed her into sleeping with him? Before she could decide the door opened and she was staring at the face of Paul Levesque.

"Well, well what do we have here? I do believe I said midnight." Paul said slowly. Eyeing her up down. "And it is now almost one thirty. Care to explain? I thought I was going to have to go downstairs and drag you up here."

Amy frowned at him raking her fingers through her hair. "Sorry, geezus, Jason and Adam came by they wanted to watch a few movies. Then I had to wait till Trish fell asleep. So are we just gunna stand here or are you going to invite me in?"

Without a word Paul grabbed Amy by the arm and pulled her inside roughly closing the door firmly. With a wicked grin he pushed up the long shirt she was wearing and threw it over her head.

"Nothing underneath, what a nice surprise." he muttered grinning.

Taking her mouth he forced her to know the taste of him while he learned the taste of her. Moaning Amy wrapped her arms around his neck reminding herself the only reason she was participating in this was because he was blackmailing her. But hey why not enjoy it? Paul cupped her bottom in his hands and Amy wrapped her legs around his chiseled waist. Slamming inside her Paul let out a moan, and began pumping inside her hard and fast. Lifting her hips he thrust inside like an animal driven by lust. Amy stiffened and screamed as she came while Hunter let out a low groan and rest his head against her forehead sighing.

"Well, that wasn't too bad I guess." Amy said after getting her breath back.

Lifting his head Paul glared down at her. "Excuse me?"

Amy shrugged her shoulders. "All I am saying is that you're supposed to be that "damn good." But Paul it wasn't that great. I mean Matt,"

Paul shut her up with his mouth and carried her to the master bedroom setting her on top of the sheets he latched his mouth on one of her rosy nipples and began suckling making Amy stiffen in surprise. He worked his way down lightly nipping, biting down gently in places before he spread her legs wide. Lifting her hips he tasted her making her scream for more. Going up he pushed two fingers inside her a little roughly.

Moaning Amy took hold of his head and demanded, "Inside me now."

Paul couldn't agree more. Lifting her up he slammed into her hard making he body bounce. Wrapping her legs around him Amy met him thrust for thrust and they came at the same time both screaming each others names out. Paul came down on her heavily. After getting his body to get in gear Paul remembered the role he was playing. Looking down at her flushed face he said, "You'll stay here tonight."

Amy shook her head.

"Like it's a choice, Ames." he said wrapping his arms tightly around her.


	3. A New Bet

Chapter 3 – A New Bet

By wrestlinggal

Disclaimer: All characters belong to WWE or themselves.

Amy woke up slowly taking in her unfamiliar surroundings. Where the hell…? Before she could finish her thought, a large arm pulled her closer to a hard body. Oh yeah...well, isn't that just great, she thought sarcastically. Moving up, she pushed his arm off of her and grabbed her pants, which were hanging off the bathroom door. How they got there she had no idea, nor did she want to know. Glancing over she saw her shirt under Paul and took a deep breath whispering a prayer to any god listening that he wouldn't wake. Reaching over him, she grasped the shirt and slowly started to edge it under him. Paul kept his eyes closed and when Amy thought she had it, she gave the shirt a sharp tug and at the same instant, Paul grabbed her wrist and yanked her down, pinning her under him as he lazily assessed her.

"Going somewhere?" He asked smoothly, securing her wrists with one hand.

Amy glared up at him. "Yes, actually, so if you could be so kind as to let go of me…"

Paul cut her off with a laugh. "Be so kind?" he asked mocking her. "Actually, Amy, I have a better idea. You're right, people are going to get suspicious if we continue this. I frankly to really give a fuck, but you obviously do. So how about a little bet? If you win, I'll leave you alone; if I win, I get you for six months."

Amy sneered at him. "Six months? Are you kidding me? You might get off from a few crazy thrusts, Paul, but I don't."

Ignoring how his mouth tightened in anger, she continued. "It's hardly fair you get me for six months, doing whatever you want, if you win. But if I win, all I get is a promise from you which doesn't amount to much, that you'll leave me alone. If you think I'm betting on my freedom for that, you are sadly mistaken."

With that, the feisty redhead gave a shove meant to topple the bigger man, but all it did was make him a little angrier.

"A few thrusts, Ames?" he asked furiously. "I don't think you were just puttingup with me when you were screaming your head off. Or throwing your clothes off everywhere, or undressing me for that matter."

Amy glared right back. "I think I know how I feel, Paul. I can control myself," she said sneering.

"Oh really?" he asked softly.

Giving her no warning, he attacked her soft mouth. Shoving his tongue into her mouth, he swept the inside of it making her groan. Cupping one breast in his large hand, he brushed the nipple, turning the soft pink nipple into a hard crest. Taking into his mouth, he worked on her. Sucking, nibbling, softly biting, he took the whole thing into his mouth, making her back arch in ecstasy. Pushing her pants down with his hands he pushed her legs apart and shoved a finger inside her. Amy rolled her hips up to him.

"Yes…" she breathed. Eyes glazed over she offered him all she had.

Lifting her hips, Paul brought his mouth down, tasting her. Amy gripped his hair in her hands. Groaning, she pushed against the bed to get closer. She was coming and quickly to when his hot mouth suddenly stopped. Stunned, Amy opened her eyes to find him pulling on his pants with a smug little smile.

"So if you can control yourself so well, then you should have no worries about the bet."

Bet? What bet? Amy thought, confused for a moment. That sonofabitch! Furious, Amy sat up straight in bed. "What the hell?" she shouted.

Paul continued as if he hadn't heard her. "Here are the rules. We'll play one game of poker. Winner literally gets it all. No cheating, or the other player automatically wins. We've already laid down the prizes," Paul said looking her over with a leer.

"So…"

"I haven't agreed to anything." Amy said haughtily.

"Haven't you?" Paul asked smirking looking over her still flushed body.

Amy blushed. "That has nothing to do with it."

"Really? Because I thought that this whole thing was about you in my bed," Paul said.

Amy sat there silent. She would never win like this. "When and where?" she finally asked. After all, even if she lost, who said she had to go with it?

"Now." Paul said.

Amy's head shot up. "Now?"

"Is there a problem?" Paul asked amused at the look she gave him.

"No," she said acidly. "Do you have the cards?"

Paul nodded as he sat down. Gesturing toward the table, he said, "Coming?"

With a nod, she grabbed an oversized "Game" t-shirt and sat on the other side facing him.

"Deal." She ordered.

Paul gave her five cards.

A 2, 3, 6, 6, and 7. Nothing, she thought dismayed.

"How many?"

Amy took out the two, three, and six. "Three."

She got and 8, 9, and ten. Better then before, she thought.

Paul took two.

"Ready?" she asked sneering.

He simply nodded coolly. Amy laid down her hand, watching with satisfaction the look of worry in his eyes. When he failed to lay down his hand, she laughed.

"Sorry. Too bad I guess."

"Actually, I think I just won," he said smugly. "Royal flush."


	4. Ownership?

I own nothing because if I did I wouldn't have to write about it.

Chapter 4

Ownership?

By: wrestlinggal

Amy stared disbelieving at the cards on the table. Taking a deep breath she looked at him coolly, before standing up and moving to the door. Paul laid back in his chair watching as she opened the door. "Going somewhere?" he asked lazily.

Amy nodded. "Getting my stuff. After all I can't be naked all the time."

"Can't you?" Paul asked smirking. Amy rolled her eyes and walked out the door. She hadn't gone two steps when Paul grabbed her wrist bringing her up hard against him. "You have one hour to get everything and say goodbye to Trish. Then I come and drag you away. Got it?" he growled. "And don't think I won't do it, Ames. Because I will, and I wouldn't try enlisting help unless you want them on a permanent vacation." He paused for effect. "If you get my meaning."

Amy scowled up at him nodding then jerking free. Paul laughed at the stuck-up way she walked away from him before returning to his room to pack to go home.

Amy walked briskly trying to control herself not to break into a run to get away. Rounding the corner Amy walked in to the room Trish and her shared, and walked into Trish and Jericho on _her_ bed doing something she never needed to see. Clearing her throat loudly she resisted the urge to laugh as the two stumbled over themselves to get out of the bed.

"So," Amy started casuelly. "I see I didn't miss much."

Trish glared at her while trying to get her clothes on right. "Oh, ha ha and just where the hell have you been?"

Amy shrugged. "Banging some loser."

Trish burst out laughing. "Right. If you don't want to tell me just say so."

Amy turned the subject. "So anyway why my bed? Yours is less then 2 feet away."

Chris smirked. "Trish was in a hurry she thought you might just barge in," he paused. "Which of course you did ruining my plans of seduction."

Trish playfully smacked him on the arm. "Whatever." She sneered.

"So I'm just gonna get my stuff and go." Amy said quickly.

Trish looked at her confused. "I thought you were going home with me."

Amy gave her a sorry look. "Something came up, I'm really sorry but you know things happen."

"Right, ummm ok." Trish said. A look of hurt coming over her eyes. Amy steeled herself.

"Bye then, Trish." Walking out of the room Amy tried to ignore the feelings of guilt.

Paul looked up sharply when he heard Amy come in. "It's about damn time." He growled taking her suitcase out of her hand.

Amy glared. "Well, sorry but I had to tell some people goodbye. Jeezus." She sneered.

Paul frowned at her. "First things, first you need understand who's boss here. Amy, I won't stand for any criticism, shouting, yelling, cursing, or anything like that. If you're upset I expect you to behave like an adult. If you act like a child I'll treat you like one." Paul said firmly.

Amy stared at him disbelieving. "Treat me like a child? What are you going to do? Spank me?"

Paul nodded slowly. "Yes, actually. As of about an hour ago you belong to me. Your body at least."

Amy saw red. "I belong to you?" she repeated.

Paul smirked. "Yes, you do. Just remember no talking back, cursing, or throwing things and you'll be fine."

Amy trembled in fury. He was treating her like a damn child! "You go to hell, you son of a bitch." She hissed.

He looked at her his expression hardening. "What did you say?"

"You heard me. What the hell is your problem? You own me? Nobody owns me! You are sorely mistaken if you think I would allow myself to be _owned_ by someone as jacked up, full of steroids, psychopathic moron …" that was as far as Amy got before she found her world being tilted upside down and found herself over Hunter's knees. Before she knew exactly what was happening a large hand came crashing down on her bottom.

"Ow! What do you think you are…" Amy trailed off as his hand came crashing down again and again until her ass felt like it was on fire. With that Hunter rolled her around so that she was under him and pinned her wrists on either side of her head.

"No…" Amy mumbled.

"Yes." Paul insisted. Spreading her legs he settled between them. Taking one large breast he began to suckle and nip enjoying the exotic taste of her. He made his way down to between her thighs. She moaned lifting her hips even as her mind said no. Cupping her still sore bottom in his hands he kneaded the tender flesh making her moan. His tongue touched, tasted, nibbled. Amy squirmed trying to get him to give her his all.

He stilled her wriggling hips easily chuckling at her impatience. "Not until your begging for it Ames." He said softly. "Not until you say you belong to me. Never again deny me." With that he continued his sexual onslaught making her beg.

"Please…Paul…please." Amy whimpered.

"Say you belong to me." Paul ordered.

Amy shook her head not willing to give up her pride. "No," she said breathlessly.

"Are you sure?" Paul asked wickedly. Skimming her shoulder with his tongue he went over every over sensitive place on her body. Making her scream in impatience. "Alright," she said quickly.

"Alright, what?" he asked. Determined that before they left the bed she would know who she belonged to.

"I…belong…to you," she mumbled.

"Finally." He breathed. With that he plunged inside her vicously making her scream his name. He rode her hard and quick both of them screaming out each others names as they came. Paul rolled to her side gathering her close. Nuzzling her hair he took a deep breath taming the wild redheaded vixen was going to take some time…

_Author rambles:_

_WOW! Thanks for all the great reviews! Sorry the sex is so short! Paul's being such a dick! Lol special thanks to:_

lil-fairy-princess—_thank you I like the pairing to lol!_

Bingobaby—_thanks your so sweet I try to update quickly but you know school and all that jazz._

Pink Phoenix—_thank you for the great review._

Fidelitas—_you right amy won't give in without a fight!_

ravenstyles27—_thank you the story's growing on me too lol_

Evilution_—I'll always luv ya thank ya_


	5. Could It Get Any Worse?

Chapter 5

Paul woke up slowly savoring the feeling of Amy in his arms quiet and submissive. He rolled over and picking up the phone dialed a few numbers making plans for Amy and him to go to his house in Connecticut. Satisfied he hung up the phone and leaned over Amy to wake her up.

Kissing her softly he pushed his tongue inside her mouth lovingly caressing, licking her lips he pushed the covers down to her waist impatiently, he cupped one full breast thumbing her hard nipples.

Amy woke up to the feeling of pleasure surrounding her; she moved her body to his insistently wanting more.

Paul chuckled and pushed the covers down even more baring her body to his greedy eyes. Spreading her legs he kissed his way down thrusting his tongue inside her. Amy's hips shot off the bed and she squirmed crying out. Paul held her hips tightly no allowing to move. Digging her fingers in his hair she started moaned…she was so close…as though sensing how close to the edge she was Paul moved his head up and spreading her legs wider slammed into her hard. Placing his hands on either side of her head he began pumping inside her firmly not letting himself cum until she did. With a strangled cry Amy let go and Paul met her there both crying out each others names. Paul moved to her side not letting her go.

"I need a shower," Amy said softly. Hating the way her voice sounded all gooey and warm like she wanted to be there in his arms.

"Then take a shower," he said simply.

Getting out of the bed she grabbed his shirt tugging it on ignoring his mocking laughter. "Why bother sweetheart? I've seen it all." He said mockingly.

Amy ignored him and slammed the bathroom door. Turning on the shower, she decided to let the water wash away her guilt in enjoying what we did to her.

Paul stretched lazily. _This was the life_, he thought. He had already talked to Vince about him and Amy taking off the next few months. Everything was going perfect. She would never find out that this had all been planned out and even if she did by that time she'd be in love with him and hopefully married. Besides he would never actually let her go. Ever.

8 hours later Connecticut

"This is my house," Paul said pulling up to a huge white colonial.

"That is positively wasteful. Like you use up that much space by yourself." Amy said scathingly.

Paul shrugged. "I like it and have the money, so why not live in a house that I like and enjoy? Plus it has a pool in the house and outside. Very nice, if I do say so myself."

Amy resisted the urge to tell him how wasteful that was.

Stopping the car, Paul got out and grabbed the suitcases, waiting impationately for Amy who hadn't gotten out of the car yet. "Let's go Ames," he said not waiting to see if she was coming. Opening the door he walked through the house upstairs to his room and dropped them on the floor of his room. He listened carefully and heard nothing but his light breathing. _Dammit, _he thought. _Was she going to difficult in everything? That is it,if she wants to difficult then dammit I will show her I won't put up with it._ Striding down the stairs he walked back out to the car where Amy was still sitting pouting.

"Get out, of the damn car now. I am tired of your childish tantrums." Paul ground out.

Amy looked at him sulkily. "Childish tantrums? I think I am behaving like any normal person would after being cheated out of their freedom and made into some damn…sex slave!" she finished furiously.

Paul looked at her with a bored expression. "You knew the stakes Amy when we started this whole game. You lost and now you have to pay up. Don't expect me to feel sorry for you, you played the game to. If you had won you would have made me pay up. Now lets go, I don't feel like giving the neighbors something to talk about."

"What do you mean, give the neighbors something to talk about?" Amy asked confused.

Leaning down so he was eye level with her he replied. "Because if you don't get out of that damn car in five seconds I will be dragging you out and forcefully showing you my home."

Amy gave him a furious look but knew that he would carry out his threat if he had to. Slamming the car door shut she followed him into the house quietly deciding now was not the time to push him further.

"The bedroom is upstairs first door on the right. All our stuff is up there, there is a bathroom connected to the bedroom, and the kitchen you just have to pretty much go straight." Turning Paul nodded. "Yea, that's about it."

"I'm tired." Amy announced.

Leaning against the wall lazily, Paul raised an eyebrow. "No one is stopping you from going to sleep, baby girl. I told you where the bedroom is."

Amy ignored the mocking tone and ran lightly up the steps shoving the bedroom door open. The room was big, airy and painted a deep red. A huge bed dominated the room and covers were a hunter green. _How ironic,_ she thought. She tossed off her jacket before throwing herself dramatically on the bed. Turning on her side she wondered what else could possibly make the next six months any worse.

"You did what?" Amy asked quietly not quite believing he would have the audacity.

"I asked Vince to give us both a few months off. We deserve them."

"You can't do that. I thought that with work…" Amy trailed off.

"That what? You could run off and hide with one of your friends? I was doing you a favor, because let me tell you work wouldn't have bothered me. I'd have shared a locker room and a hotel room with you. If you think I would have let you run off with your friends your wrong. Listen, Amy as much as you think otherwise I'm not trying to be an asshole. I am just naturally dominnering, and slightly highhanded."

"Slightly?" Amy asked mockingly.

Paul shrugged. "With you it's a bit different. You just seem to take pleasure in provoking me. And I definitely take pleasure in taking to you to task," he finished grinning.

Amy blushed bright red remembering the last time she had pissed off enough to take her "to task".

"You can't just go around beating me, whenever you get upset with something I do." She said piqued.

Paul shrugged. "Why not? It took care of you cursing at me like some trailor trash hoe."

Amy frowned. "We are getting off the subject. I still want to work."

"Too bad. Its to late they changed the storylines already for Trish to get what you would have."

Amy sat down heavily. All the emotions she had kept bottled up for the last few days seem to flood into her at once. Getting blackmailed to sleep with her worst enemy, losing cards and becoming his whore, the spanking she didn't think she had even deserved, him yelling, always ordering her about. She was done being the submissive meek little thing he thought she really was. Eyeing the water pitcher sitting on the table Amy watched it and an idea formed.

_Sorry not one of the best chapters but hey I only get to work on it during classes. Lol anyway thank you all for the support and I should be updating a lot more thank you all again_


End file.
